Muggles and Their Disney Movies
by Movimationguy
Summary: If you read Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation, you know that nothing happens in that story without my say-so. That means that I say who lives, who dies, and who ends up with who, no matter how illogical. But if you think you know these characters, you'd think they'd never have a casual outing, or see a Disney movie. But that's all in Rowling's universe. What about mine?
1. Peter Pan

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Harry Potter_ , the characters, or any elements except the story I've written and the designs I've made for the characters presented.

 **A/N:** Keep in mind that this is all parody-based and just an excuse to have fun with these characters, and it will never change anything that Rowling has established. It will only exist on its own, as kind of a separate, parallel universe.

 _Chapter 1: Peter Pan_

All of this is happening in the universe of my last story, _Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation._

The date was July 18, 1992.

It was the summer after first year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up in Harry's bedroom at the Potter house, along with Ron's brothers, Fred and George. Harry had introduced them to the joys of gaming on the Sega Genesis. Each of the boys took a turn at playing, as Harry had taught them. The game was titled, _Hook_ , based on the Spielberg film of the same name. It may or may not have been out yet, but who cares. I'm not accurate about video games.

Anyways, Ron was having trouble comprehending the story.

"Let me get this right, Harry," Ron rambled. "This guy, Peter Banning, he's a guy who goes off to fight pirates to get his kids back, who only get taken from him because the hook-handed captain wants revenge, but the Peter bloke can't remember who the captain bloke is and he's taken to this strange island run by fairies and merpeople, which we all know will either get eaten by wild beasts or pull everyone else into the water and drown them."

Hermione put her book down, not believing that Ron could say that all in one breath.

"Have I got it right?" Ron asked.

"In a nutshell," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

"Look at that, Georgie," Fred smirked.

"Yeah, imagine if they tried to beat our record for finishing each other's sentences," George added.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione giggled.

Harry looked at the newspaper on his desk. His parents always left the muggle newspaper there so he could find things to do in the summer. When he looked in the movies section, one ad caught his interest. He circled the ad in red.

"You know, Ron," the story of this game is… a sequel of sorts, to a children's story here in the muggle world," Hermione explained, sounding very articulate for a twelve year old.

"It's one of those 'fairy-tales', right?" Ron asked.

"Well, sort of," Hermione replied. "It started out as a play, then it was a novel, and then it was made into a film by a man called Walt Disney. But that's the version that most people think of."

"Is there anything you don't already know about?" Ron joked.

"It's called _Peter Pan_ ," Hermione finished. "Maybe if you saw the Disney film, you'd understand it."

Harry showed the paper to Hermione.

"Well, it's re-opening in town next week," Harry announced.

"Let's ask our parents about it," Hermione decided.

"I'll ask to my parents, too," Ron added. "It'll give Dad another muggle thing to do. I reckon if mum experiences it herself, she'll understand also."

Later that night, Harry and Hermione ran downstairs to show their parents the newspaper ad.

"Can we go?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," James replied

Both of the mothers were beyond excited.

"I haven't seen this since I was fourteen!" Lily exclaimed

"I've only ever seen it on television," exclaimed Jane, Hermione's mother.

"When can we go?" Harry asked.

"How about… opening day?" James suggested.

The kids raced back up to Harry's room, while James called the cinema. He'd made a reservation for seventeen people. This consisted of nine adults; Lily and James Potter, Paul and Jane Granger, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and his girlfriend, "Don't Call Me" Nymphadora Tonks, along with eight children; Harry Potter, his sister, Sarah Potter, Hermione Granger, and Weasley siblings Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy. Lily and James wanted to make this as much of a family outing as they could and they were lucky to have gotten enough tickets.

Soon enough, the day came. It was Wednesday, July 22, 1992, the date that Walt Disney's _Peter Pan_ had its second re release in the U.K. They headed out to see the film at the Plaza Cinema at 13 Crosby Road, North. It was simple in its architecture, but the brilliant neon lights made all the difference. James picked a nighttime screening to give the kids an old fashioned sense of going to the movies. Ron nearly forgot about the movie when the snack bar caught his eyes. Each of the kids would be given their own popcorn and their choice of drinks, plus an additional sweet. Ron was having so much trouble deciding on both the drink and extra sweet. For the extra sweet, he decided on something chocolatey, and as for the drink, he settled on Pepsi, finding the logo attractive.

When they sat down, Sirius didn't think the seats were particularly comfortable. He wanted to charm them, but he remembered he'd learned not to complain about long car rides. After eating just one piece of his popcorn, Ron was determined to devour it all. Soon enough the lights went down and the previews for coming attractions had begun. One of these previews was for another Disney film, titled, _Beauty and the Beast_. This wouldn't be out in the U.K. until October, but Hermione was barely able to contain her excitement for this film.

After a few more previews, the movie begun. It didn't take long for the movie to suck Ron in… kind of. The music had the right idea, but Ron couldn't understand the purpose of the opening credits or why there was singing over them. The parts centering on the Darling family gave him a bit of a laugh, especially when the kids tore apart carpets and bedsheets.

When Peter Pan brought the children to Neverland it got interesting. The pirates were what Ron anticipated in the film. The whole idea of carrying large weapons, i.e. swords and cannons, sounded more tempting than carrying a tiny little wand in his pocket. Being a boy, he was looking for something to raise his energy levels. Also, he wondered that if Goodrich Gryffindor could do it, why couldn't he?

He got some enjoyment out of the Indians, even though he didn't understand it. Being British and growing up in a pure blood house that was immersed in pure blood customs, he had never even heard of Native Americans.

But by far, the only thing that appealed to him as much as a sword, was flying without a broom. The idea that it could be done on such a grand luxurious ship, or even just all by yourself sounded tempting. If you did it yourself, you wouldn't have to worry quite as much about falling and breaking your neck.

By the time the movie was over and everyone was ready to leave, Mr. Weasley ran out the door bursting with questions. He just had to know how Muggles made pictures move, how projectors work, and so on and so forth. As much as Molly Weasley tried to placate her husband and shake her head, she had to admit that she enjoyed the experience as well. From then on, they both agreed that the Weasleys needed more family outings at the cinema.

Sirius sat through the film feeling like a kid in a candy store. If you know Sirius Black, he's pretty much just a Hogwarts kid in a grown man's body. But unlike Ron, there were parts of him that were tempted to question the logic behind the film. Then again, if he were a school kid in a man's body, he'd be known to do that.

Dora felt that she and Remus should keep going back to see these films until they got married and had kids. They figured by that point, if it were engrossed in them long enough, they'd be able to enjoy it with their own children.

The Potter and Granger parents got their usual enjoyment out of seeing the film, and Sarah, of course, had as much fun as the other kids who hadn't done this before. Except for Percy, who was disappointed he couldn't bury his face in his rulebooks.

Ron noticed on the poster for the film, there was a little stub of text, which said, _Visit the new EuroDisney Resort in Paris._ When Hermione read it, this gave her something else in Paris to dream of visiting.

If any of this surprises you, I think it's because you'd expect someone like Ron Weasley to nitpick at the logic behind Muggle stuff. In the other timeline, he'd ask questions like,

"How do the pictures move without magic?"

"Why do some of the people look all round and silly?"

And most importantly…

"How can muggles find sitting in front of a giant screen just watching pictures move to be much fun?"

Remember, in my story, Ron inherits his father's enthusiasm for Muggle stuff. Why? Because it's my story and I can do whatever the goddamn hell I want with it.

But still, Ron fell in love with this movie because it gave him the background behind _Hook._ But after remembering how that story went, he couldn't help but wonder…

"Why the bloody hell would Peter want to grow up and leave a place like Neverland if it's just to have kids?"


	2. Beauty and the Beast

_Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast_

It was the autumn of 1992. October 2, to be exact. Hogwarts was all abuzz. Some of the students were talking about the upcoming quidditch matches, some were talking about the upcoming Halloween feast, and others just couldn't wait until Christmas. All year round, I think you could expect what Hermione would be talking about. Yes, she was talking about school, homework, and books, et cetera et cetera, but there was one other thing she couldn't get off her mind.

For a while, she couldn't stop looking at an ad in the muggle newspaper. She'd been talking about the movie it was showing since she saw the trailer for it over the summer, and it was being released next week, while she was at school. But her parents promised that they'd take her out of school on one weekend to see it.

The movie that held her excitement was Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. She saw the trailer for it over the summer, when she attended a family screening of _Peter_ _Pan_ , with her parents, along with the Potters, Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and Black.

For almost the whole month of October, she got no reply. For a while she worried that her parents had forgotten all about it. She didn't realize that she was forgetting that all along, she kept pestering her parents to take her to see it. It worried her so much, she almost forgot all about school, and this time, it was Harry and Ron who had to bug her about homework.

She sat through the Halloween feast and got the same enjoyment. She sat through the first Quidditch match and got the same enjoyment. All that was left to wait for was Christmas, but she still received no reply and she thought by the time Christmas came, the movie would no longer be out. But one day in early November, Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, dropped an envelope into Hermione's hands.

She hoped this was what I thought it was.

"Harry, it's killing me!" She cried.

"Mione, just read the return address," Harry reassured her. .

She read it and opened the envelope. Inside, there were two tickets, one for herself and one for Harry. She wanted this to be something for just him and her to do together with their own families. The Weasleys would see this themselves another time.

The date set for them to see the movie was on Friday, November 20. Harry had to restrain Hermione from making a scene about it in the Great Hall. Their mothers would come and take them out of Hogwarts and their dads would meet them at the cinema.

By the time the big day came, Hermione insisted on being prepared. She wore a periwinkle blue button down blouse, like she wore last year on the first day of school, along with a maroon wool skirt, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes. On occasions like this, she preferred to stay well-dressed, but not too girly. That was her roommates' department.

Also, she made sure to wear the beret that her parents bought her from Paris. This hat was her most prized possession, besides her well-stocked book bag, and never left home without it. It had all the same charms that Harry placed on his Lucky Lennon hat, including staying on her head when she needed it, and never getting dirty or withering away.

Speaking of which, Harry put on his Lucky Lennon hat and waited for Hermione in the common room. When he saw her coming down the stairs, he took his hat off rather gentlemanly and held out his arm. For some reason, they decided to walk arm in arm, as if they were on their way to a Royal Premiere. Hermione seemed to take this serious enough.

By the time they exited through the Portrait Hole, they found their mothers waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. As they made it to the bottom of the stairs, a familiar gristly looking man came running down the corridors.

"Aha!" He shouted. "Students out of bed…"

"That's because they're leaving the school premises with us, you blithering idiot," Lily snapped.

"Oh," Filch breathed as he put his finger down and moved out of the way.

The mothers took their children out to Hogsmeade, where Lily held her wand out. A large purple triple decker bus pulled in. Both mothers and their children stepped aboard to avoid a confrontation with the wisearse conductor.

"Well then, whereabouts are you headed?" Asked the conductor,

"The Leakey Cauldron," Lily requested.

They headed to the back of he bus as to not hear any wisecracks from the driver. By the time they got to the Leakey Cauldron, they firmly grasped the sides of the bed they were sitting on to avoid being hurled forward, face first into the front window.

They disembarked and entered, where they found a table with James, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Paul and Sarah waiting for them. Lily sat next to James, Jane sat next to Paul, and Harry and Hermione took the two extra seats next to each other, but not before hearing…

"Girlfriend Alert!" from Sarah.

After enjoying a dinner of hamburgers and chips with butterbeer, the group made their way for the Odeon in Leicester Square, which made it seem even more like a royal premiere.

When they bought refreshments, popcorn was the only snack food Hermione's parents would let her have, being dentists. I forgot to mention that when they went to see _Peter Pan_ , several months before, her parents let her have sweets and soda just for that. They didn't realize that there were times she ate them whilst at school. She used magical self-fixing toothpaste to hide it. To drink, she agreed to just get a bottled water. Harry agreed to get drink the same thing to not make Hermione unhappy.

Shortly before they went in, Hermione noticed the _Beauty and the Beast_ cardboard display in the lobby, along with all the other movie displays. She ran towards the display, dragging Harry with her to pose in front of it.

And yes, you've figured out what I'm going to say.

Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer.

Both Lily and Jane pulled out their cameras and snapped a picture of the two kids. When they were done, the theatre doors finally opened. Hermione dragged Harry in as the parents watched and laughed.

They were seated in the best seats in the house. It was in the row in front of the balcony, so nothing was blocking their view. Hermione was about as giddy as she'd ever been in her life, which was a shock to Harry, as he'd never seen her like this before.

Soon enough, the lights went down and the previews begun. One preview was the trailer for Disney's next film, _Aladdin_ , which was set to open in the U.K. the next year. Harry and Hermione made note to see that as well. Later, they heard the audience cheering for one of the previews, which was the final U.K. re-release of Disney's first ever feature film _, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. This would be out the next summer and Harry and Hermione decided to bring everyone to see it, like when they saw _Peter Pan_ the previous summer.

After a few more previews, the movie started. Harry could feel Hermione's excitement when they played the first note in the opening scene. But after the opening scene, where they explained how the Beast became who he was, Harry finally knew the real reason for Hermione's excitement.

Do I even need to say it?

While listening to that seven minute opening number, Hermione thought that she'd die to have a bookshop like the one Belle went to. She forgot all about the concept of a bookshop later in the film, when the Beast brought her into his oversized library.

It was this natural excitement that got her into the songs as well. After listening to the opening number, she decided she had to buy the soundtrack so she could listen to it over and over while she was reading. When _Be Our Guest_ was being sung, she wanted to look for ways to enchant a set of dinnerware. In _Something There,_ she decided she couldn't wait until winter so she could throw snowballs at everyone.

The real turning point when Belle and the Beast had their first dance together. As they danced, neither Harry nor Hermione noticed that their hands were touching as they reached for the armrest. Harry could hear giggling coming from behind him, but he thought it could have just been anyone giggling.

When the Beast was dying, of course, Hermione had tears in her eyes. When he turned back into a human, she was one of the few girls in the audience who didn't want to cut the Beast's hair. After all, she was perfectly fine with the hair on the boy sitting right next to her.

After that final note on the final song, the whole audience erupted with applause. Hermione hugged Harry for dear life,and he hugged her back, not noticing a junior catcall behind them.

Hermione had so much fun that night just acting like a little girl. If you think this was out of her character, remember, as a child she was known for her extreme giddiness that stemmed from over-enthusiasm. If you saw her that night, you'd think she was five instead of twelve.

Anyways, as they headed out of the theatre, Hermione noticed the poster. This poster too said, _Visit the new EuroDisney Resort in Paris_ at the bottom. This made Hermione's yearning grow even stronger.

As they left the cinema, the parents gathered the children together before getting in the car.

"Kids, this summer, we're going to Paris for Harry's 13th birthday," Lily announced.

Naturally, this raised Hermione's giddiness level.

"And we'll be going to EuroDisney for a few days," James added.

Hermione just had to scream. Something she'd never done in her life.

They drove back to Liverpool, as the kids were tired from the trip, and they'd be sent back to Hogwarts on Sunday, so Harry wouldn't miss Quidditch practice. Hermione was in the car with the Potters and Sirius, while Remus and Dora drove back with Paul and Jane. Hermione snuggled up to Harry and Sarah was already asleep, so she couldn't tease them.

"Life is good," she thought. "Life is good."

P.S. Their trip to EuroDisney is another story.


	3. The Jungle Book

_Chapter 3: The Jungle Book_.

It was the week before the Easter holidays at a Hogwarts. Some of the muggle-horns were excited to be returning home for their family Easter egg hunts. Fred and George Weasley, however, were excited for different reasons. That's kind of a long story, though.

It all began earlier in the year, when the Weasleys had attended the annual Potter Family Christmas Party.

Harry was unwrapping some new Disney VHS tapes he'd gotten recently. Fred saw him and decided to help him.

"Oi, George!" Fred called.

"Yeah, Freddie?" George replied, sticking his head through the doorway.

"C'mere and help us, will you?"

When George entered the room, the three of them started to unwrap like man. They noticed that the boxes for these tapes usually contained paper advertisements for upcoming Disney products on the home entertainment market. One of these was a pamphlet for a new Sega Genesis game based on Disney's _The Jungle Book_. It also mentioned the upcoming rerelease of the film in the Spring.

This caught their interest because of the expressions on the animal characters. They found them so amusing, almost as if they could be sold as Zonko's toys or be bred in the shops, like Pygmy Puffs. Harry promised them he'd get them the release date so they could go see it.

One day in late March, Hedwig arrived with a rolled up newspaper. Harry unwrapped it and found the advertisement he was looking for. He saw Fred and George planning their next move.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he mock announced. "I hate to interrupt your knitting, but I couldn't help but wonder if this might strike your fancy."

He unrolled the newspaper and showed them that the film was due to open on April 2.

It was only a week until most of the students were returning home. Fred and George wrote their parents and they worked out a deal. Harry and Hermione had never usually stayed at the Burrow before, so they were going to spend their Easter Holidays there. They'd enjoy a relaxing Easter Sunday before finally going to see the film on a Monday. There was a little cinema in the village, with only one screen, that was going to be playing it.

Soon enough, the big weekend finally came. On the train home, the Golden a trio were occupying themselves, when all of a sudden, the compartment door opened. In stepped Fred and George looking as they typically would, except they were chewing something. When Fred opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was monkey chattering. When George opened his mouth, he let out an elephant's trumpet. They threw some of the sweets they were chewing to the three friends. As soon as the effects wore off, Fred spoke.

"Save it for the movie," he advised.

When they were gone, they glanced around and decided to chew them.

Ron chewed and when he opened his mouth, he too sounded like a monkey. He made a note to himself to get back at Fred and George for that.

Hermione, rather reluctantly chewed hers and out came the snarl of a lioness.

Accompanied by her was Harry. When he chewed his, he let out the roar of the king of the beasts himself. Hermione joined him in his snarl session, while Ron just sat there, embarrassed.

"Why couldn't I get a cooler animal?" He grumbled.

By the time they pulled into King's Cross, Harry and Hermione found their families there waiting for them. They were accompanying the children to the Burrow to ensure they got there safely. When they arrived, Harry and Hermione were given their usual kisses on the forehead from their mothers before they departed.

On Friday night, everyone had a complete ease of mind. Mrs. Weasley didn't hear any of Fred and George's explosions, as they were busy practicing with Harry and Ron, who had his bedroom soundproofed as to not disturb anyone. They thought that if _The Jungle Book_ had songs in it, like any of the other Disney films they'd seen, they'd have to play them as a part of their act.

"I'd be glad to have more drums in it," Ron added.

Saturday seemed to go uneventful also. The boys headed out to play Quidditch, followed by Ginny. Even though she was only in her first year at Hogwarts, she wasn't afraid to get out there, as in this universe, as there was never any Chamber of Secrets incident. A sister playing Quidditch was something the Weasley brothers learned not to complain about.

This makes you think… that maybe some boys are afraid that Quidditch might come with cooties.

Anyways, their little Quidditch match went by like a "whoop-dee-doo", without the complaints that were like saying, "Girls can't play baseball".

Sunday, of course, was Easter. Mr. Weasley had to badger Harry and Hermione with questions as to how muggles celebrated the holiday. Hermione turned his attention to her parents, who were joining the festivities, along with the Potter family.

After a "kind of" relaxing Easter Sunday (I don't even know how witches and wizards celebrate Easter, they don't mention it in the other timeline and I don't know that much about it because I'm Jewish, so I don't celebrate it myself), they headed down to the one-screen Fairfax Movie House in the little village. Unlike the other two cinemas, I just made this one up. It seems unlikely that I'll ever find out if there are any movie houses in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Anyways, they had tickets for the 12:00 showtime, just an hour before the local lunch hour, I guess. I've never been to this town so I don't really know.

Anyways, Harry and Hermione entered first, knowing their way around this sort of place, and let the others in. Ron, Fred, and George burst in and headed for the snack bar, while Molly and Arthur followed, holding Ginny close to them. It took Harry everything he could to convince them to let go of her. Percy followed, having been forced to attend this outing by his parents, and made up for it by sticking his nose in the air and rolling his eyes.

This cinema, having only one screen, was much smaller than the others, but it still had a snack bar that sold interesting sweets, especially ones produced specifically in the village. Fred and George made a note to order a double sized popcorn with extra butter.

When they were seated, it was not stadium style like the Plaza, but rather auditorium style, like the Odeon. Mr. Weasley was his usual ecstatic self. Mrs. Weasley, of course, had to placate him.

Soon enough, the previews begun. Harry and Hermione saw the previews for _Aladdin_ and _Snow White_ and had the same reactions as they did the last time. They made note to inform Mrs. Weasley about their plans for seeing _Snow White_.

Soon enough, the movie begun. All it needed was the score of the opening credits to suck Fred and George in. They thought the cutesy moments, like Mowgli as a baby went on too long, but soon enough, they got what they were waiting for.

The songs were all they needed to enjoy in this movie. Songs like _The Bare Necessities_ and _I Wanna Be Like You_ had them tapping their feet. These were the songs they felt they needed.

Also, they wondered if they could make their own Zonko-style Jungle products. They were in their fifth year at Hogwarts and, if not for being musicians, their ambition was to start a joke shop of their own. If Mrs. Weasley finds out, she'll go nuts.

Well, too bad for her.

Soon enough, the movie ended. Fred and George saw fit to annoy their mother by singing those songs on end. Just then, they noticed Harry and Hermione looking at the poster. Hermione pointed to the little stub, which read,

 _Visit the new EuroDisney Resort in Paris_.

"That's where we're going for Harry's birthday," she explained.

This, of course, tempted Fred and George.

On the way out, they noticed a little secondhand toy store nearby. With parents' permission, they entered the store and started looking around. After browsing for a few minutes, Fred found something rather intriguing.

It was a small plastic bag containing some nicely painted, miniature plastic figurines of characters from _The Jungle Book_ : Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Col. Hathi, the Baby Elephant, and Mowgli. In addition, there were some little plastic palm trees and an old newspaper clipping marked, _Disneykins_.

A little tidbit for you, _Disneykins_ was a series of small plastic toys made to resemble Disney characters. Originally released in the 60's and sold as supermarket and food product related offers, I'm not sure if they were ever offered in Britain. Like I said, I'm not even 100% accurate with product placement.

This little bag of plastic figures was moderately priced, so Fred picked it up. George came running to him with a huge grin on his face. In his hands was an original sheet music book containing the _Jungle Book_ songs.

Fortunately, Harry was kind enough to help them turn their pocket money into Wizarding money for the shop.

As they returned home, they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them with lunch, but Fred and George ran upstairs before they could say anything. But, of course, they didn't miss the meal. At least, not for Ron's sake. Anything would give them more pleasure than see him suck his food down like an elephant.

Speaking of which, they knew what they were going to do after. They spent most of the afternoon transposing their new sheet music to the instruments they were playing.

Also, Fred proposed they make copies of the little figures using a duplication spell, enchant them to come to life, and sell them as their own joke products. They'd also copy the little plastic trees and enchant them to come to life, and grow a little underbrush to give their plastic Jungle animals a realistic environment to play in. They decided to call it, _Miniature Jungle_.

Also, they demanded that Harry get the video game so they could play it when they visited the Potter House.

Yes, life was good for Fred and George. I mean… better than it already was for them.


	4. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

_Chapter 4: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

The date was Friday, July 2, 1993.

It was the summer after second year. Hermione was spending her usual weekend stay at the Potter House. She was set up in Harry's room, as per usual. Hermione was propped up with her books, while Harry was sitting at his desk searching for something particular. Both of them were beyond excited. At the end of the month, they were headed to Paris for Harry's birthday, with a little side-trip to EuroDisney. But that wasn't for another four weeks. In the meantime, they had something else to anticipate.

Disney's first ever feature film, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , had been re-released for the last time in the United States on that day, but it would not open in the U.K. for another three weeks. Harry was flipping through the newspaper, looking for the advertisement, as it would give him the cinemas it would be playing at.

A familiar red haired girl walked into the room. She'd be familiar to you, if you knew what went on in that house. She cleared her throat. This got Harry and Hermione's attention.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Girlfriend alert!" She replied

Their heads shot up.

"Uh, Sarah…" Harry started.

"Hey, you're 13. Shouldn't you be…"

"Sarah, out!" Harry embarrassedly demanded.

He and Hermione then looked at each other funny, but shrugged it off anyway.

Harry finally found the ad and circled it in red, as he did with last summer's _Peter Pan_ re-release. Harry and Hermione had the idea to bring everyone to see this, as well, and already told their parents about it. Harry was just searching for the opening date and had finally found it:

The date was Thursday, July 23.

The kids went racing down the stairs, where the adults were waiting for them. They were all there; Lily, James, Paul, Jane, Sirius, Remus, and Dora.

"Have you found it?" James asked.

Harry handed James he newspaper, who seemed pleased that he might be able to get opening night tickets again. He'd be even luckier if he were able to get seventeen again.

"Oh, I am _so_ taking my parents to this," Dora exclaimed. "I don't know why my mum hasn't heard about these yet."

"Umm, yeah, okay…" James muttered, now faced with the prospect of having to get nineteen tickets.

Just then, there came a knock upon the door. Professor Dumbledore was waiting outside.

"Albus, what brings you here?" James asked.

"I merely wished to have a small visit to your humble abode," He replied.

As he was let in, he admired many of the devices in the living, such as the television and easy chair.

"I see you've adapted quite well to the Muggle way of life, James," he remarked.

He then noticed Harry and Hermione clutching the newspaper.

"Ah, Harry. Ms. Granger," he greeted.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry replied.

He noticed the newspaper in Harry's hand.

"Tell me, have there been any good goings-on in the Muggle world lately?" He queried.

Harry showed him the film section of the newspaper.

If you're confused by Dumbledore's sudden fascination with the Muggle World, remember, he loves Sherbet Lemon and Tenpin bowling.

"Ah, I believe this is what you call the 'Film Section'," he observed.

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he showed him the _Snow White_ ad. "This is the film we're going to see in a few weeks."

Dumbledore seemed amused at the advertisement, particularly on the Dwarfs. This got him thinking of another Hogwarts professor.

"I'd like to join you for this and bring Professor Flitwick…" he smiled "…and with Professor McGonagall."

James started getting weary now that he'd have to buy twenty-two tickets.

Lily knew who she wanted to invite.

And who do you think that was?

She whispered her suggestion to James, who was trying to make the best of it. It wasn't so much because he didn't want Snape to come. No, that's what Sirius would say.

All of a sudden, the telephone rang. James picked it up.

"Hello, James," sang Molly Weasley. The Weasley house had a telephone for quite some time. It took a long time for Molly to start using it, and she was just getting the hang of it.

"Bill and Charlie are home for a month off and we'd like them to join us at the cinema, if that's alright," she requested.

"Um… sure," James replied.

He waited awhile for any more updates before finally making the call. When the cinema picked up, they couldn't believe someone would ask for a total of 25 tickets; 17 adults (James, Lily, Paul, Jane, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick, ex-Professor Snape, and Bill and Charlie Weasley) and 8 children (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sarah, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy). Altogether, this was more than a whole row in the theater.

Well, it really wasn't that bad.

James was relieved he could secure that kind of a reservation. He wasn't worried about his cash drying up. The Potters were pretty much set for life and beyond.

There was a lot to do before the big day. Lily had to teach the Professors how to dress like Muggles. Dumbledore and Flitwick were genuinely excited about this, but it took awhile for McGonagall to get used to wearing high heels and tights.

Finally, the big night had arrived. The date was Friday, July 23, 1993. The Potters and their entourage were waiting outside on the doorstep as a Rolls-Royce limousine pulled up to the house. I forgot to mention that the Potters bought this car a few years back for special occasions. Tonight was no exception, but really it was because of how many people were going.

Along the way, all that went back and forth between Sirius and Snape were civil words. Eventually, they arrived at the Odeon in Leicester Square. James thought that since they were traveling in a limousine, they should make the outing like a Royal Premier again. Harry and Hermione straightened their hats and Harry held out his arm for Hermione's. They walked arm in arm, like they did when they saw _Beauty and the Beast._

Sirius and Snape were the last to step out of the car. Sirius couldn't help but admire how Snape looked. And when I say "admire", it's not the way you think. His hair was shampooed, his face clean-shaven, and he was wearing a nicely tailored black suit. He and Sirius were on their best behavior, in fact… until they got to the snack bar, where Sirius became another kid in a sweet shop. Dumbledore, though, was pleased to find that they had Sherbet Lemon.

Soon enough, the theater doors opened and everyone took their seats. Some people couldn't believe that such a large gathering would be there for this, especially with nine redheads, plus an extra two, but that went away when the previews started.

There was a preview for Disney's _Aladdin_ , which would be out in November. Harry and Hermione knew they wouldn't have to be taken out of school to see it, and they also decided that a much smaller gathering would do for this film.

Soon enough, the movie begun. Like Ron, Snape couldn't grasp the concept of the opening credits, but when the film actually started, he started watching. When the Evil Queen stalked into the chamber to consult the magic mirror, he thought of his mother. He didn't know whether to cry or not. It was in the next scene that he was engaged. The grace of that lovely heroine, Snow White, brought back memories of his first meeting with his best friend. Sure, her voice sounded rather distracting, but after awhile, he got used to it.

Soon enough came everyone's favorite part (or second, depending on what you see as the defining moment). The seven dwarfs started on their way home from work. Soon enough, the whole audience was singing along with them. Lily had anticipated this.

The sang,

 _Heigh-ho,_

 _Heigh-ho,_

 _It's home from work, we go._

 _(Whistle break)_

 _Heigh-ho,_

 _Heigh-ho,_

 _Heigh-ho,_

 _Heigh-ho._

Snape, at first, was bothered that he would never get that song out of his head. But he had to admit that after awhile, the song kind of rubbed off on him.

When it cut back to Snow White's stepmother, he was on the verge of a breakdown, as much as he tried to stifle it. He broke as she turned herself into a hag. He broke more when she gave Snow White the poisoned apple. But he was shattered as Snow White fell to the floor, seemingly dead, when the Queen met her demise after falling off the cliff and getting crushed by a boulder, and most of all, just having to watch the dwarfs and animals cry over the loss of their beloved friend, Snow White.

When the Prince arrived to sing his song, his tears begun to subside. He thought, maybe there was hope. When the Prince kissed her and bowed in morning, he heard the faithful choir sing and a smile begun to form on his face. When she awoke and was in the Prince's arms, his tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy.

As soon as Snow White bid farewell to the dwarfs and forest animals, the Prince took her to his castle. Hen same the last page in the book, which read,

 _And they lived happily ever after_.

By the time the screen read,

 _The End_ ,

The whole audience erupted with applause. Snape didn't applaud, though. He felt he'd let his emotions out well enough.

As they headed out of the theater Lily noticed the smile on Snape's face.

"So?" she queried.

"I must admit…" he begun.

"You loved it!" Lily finished, victoriously.

It did Snape good to see this film, and it did Harry and Hermione good to see that little stub on the bottom of the poster, which read,

 _Visit the new EuroDisney Resort in Paris._

The two of them couldn't wait for next week. Sad to say, I won't be writing about that in this story. But yes, life was good for the both of them.


	5. Aladdin

_Chapter 5: Aladdin_

The date was Thursday, December 16, 1993.

It was the night before most Hogwarts students would be returning home for the Christmas holidays. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley siblings were gathered at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, enjoying the meal. Usually in the Great Hall, you'd find things like roast chicken, corn, and mash being served. Tonight's feast, however, was different.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley siblings had planned to see a new movie that had just been released in the U.K. and saw dinner as a chance to celebrate. On the tables were Moroccan dishes, such as Chicken Tajine and Vegetable Couscous, along with Egyptian dishes, such as kebabs with rice. The Egyptian foods were recommended by Bill Weasley, who had just come back from Egypt for a visit.

There was also a change in decoration. Rather than the usual house banners, which showed the heraldic house animals, there were silk banners, graced by calligraphic house animals. To top it all off, Dumbledore was wearing a purple turban, with matching robes, as opposed to his usual moon and star purple robes, and had entered the Great Hall on an elephant, courtesy of Hagrid.

As the children enjoyed their meal, Bill came down from the teachers' table with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Great idea you had there, Harry," he remarked, patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "And thanks for that other gift you brought to my place."

That other gift that Bill brought happened to be some monkeys brought straight from Egypt. He and Charlie had visited the Potter Family menagerie the previous summer and wanted to bring in some provisions of their own.

The next day, on the train home, our Golden trio was seated in their compartment, when Bill stopped by. Harry had told him about the movie they were seeing sometime ago, and after seeing the trailer, Bill didn't want to miss it.

The film they were seeing was Disney's 31st animated feature, _Aladdin_.

They went over the plan for the next day. James, Sirius, Paul, and Remus would take Harry, Hermione, Sarah, and the Weasley siblings to the cinema while the mothers would be out doing some Christmas shopping. Bill had also invited Charlie along, and, unfortunately, Percy ended up going at his parents' and older brothers' urging. This brought the total to fourteen people. It was more than Harry and Hermione were going for, but it wasn't as bad as the last time.

In exactly 24 hours, the big day had come. It was Saturday, December 18, 1993. They decided on seeing it at the Plaza again, hoping for the more comfortable stadium seating. They arrived just in time for the 8:00 screening. The Weasleys immediately made a dash for the snack bar, as they all loved food, but not all of them loved sucking it down like an elephant. People in the audience were staring at a single file line of people carrying double sized orders of popcorn, but the attention died down once they took their seats and the Weasleys all sipped Pepsi. They decided that next to Butterbeer, this had t be the Weasley family drink.

Soon enough, the lights went down and the previews begun. But this time, there was only one preview that needed anybody's interest. If it held anyone's interest, it was Harry's.

This trailer begun quite simply. Some red text appeared on the screen, which read,

 _Next Autumn, Walt Disney Pictures will present its newest animated feature…_

The text dissolved to say,

 _What follows is the opening song that begins the story_.

After that, came the classic Walt Disney Pictures logo, consisting of the white castle against the blue background. Over it, played the sound of jungle birds calling, complete with a lion roaring in the distance.

Suddenly, the sun began to rise voice began to sing…

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

 _(Sithi uhm ingonyama)_

That first note was all Harry needed to be drawn in. After that opening chant, the buildup to the chorus was enough for Harry. The high point of that first scene made a part of him deep down inside want to get up and shout, "Hallelujah."

His excitement culminated near the end of the song, when he would learn the film's title…

 _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding…_

… _in the Circle,_

 _The Circle of Life._

The bang on the drum brought the title in on a perfect note… _The Lion King._

"Wicked," Harry thought.

He was a little dismayed to read the last part,

 _To be continued – October 1994._

He was disappointed that he'd have to be taken out of school to see it. Now he knew how Hermione felt about _Beauty and the Beast_.

His excitement almost distracted him from the movie. Bill had to grab him by the shoulders to snap him form his disappointment. That, didn't distract Bill from his fascination though.

The opening notes of the first song, followed by the smoke forming the title, was enough to suck Bill into the story. His fascination culminated upon the discover of the Cave of Wonders. His fascination continued as

Aladdin was sent into the cave, filled with treasure and inhabited by a magic carpet. It made no sense to him that they'd be outlawed in Britain. After all, broomsticks didn't fly in the muggle world. Aladdin narrowly escape from the collapsing cave and nearly being devoured by a sea of flames was enough to continue Bill's excitement. But as the cave collapsed and Aladdin found he still had the magic lamp, the rest of the audience got interested. Aladdin rubbed the lamp and out of it came a screaming puff of smoke with the voice of Robin Williams, saying,

"Ten thousand years… will give you such a crick in the neck." The rest of the audience laughed. Their laughter proved too contagious for Sirius, who spent most of his time trying to figure out why it was so funny. The genie's song had Sirius tapping his feet, and he saw the _Prince Ali_ song as the perfect way to make an entrance. When the Genie was given more screen time, Sirius was happy to get a laugh fest. Then came such classic one-liners like,

"I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug,"

"Alright Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?"

And, best of all…

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh."

The climax at the end had something for both Bill and Sirius. Bill watched the fight scenes as if he was watching his favorite Quidditch team. Sirius was laughing loudest after hearing,

"Jafar Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT!"

When the movie was over, Bill was overblown. Sirius walked out casually, but not without a huge grin on his face.

"I loved it," he announced.

"I didn't understand it, but I loved it."

And yes, the kids looked at the little stub at the bottom of the poster, which read…

 _Visit the new EuroDisney Resort in Paris_.

Harry and Hermione thought back to their little trip the previous summer and thought that if they ever went there again, there had better be some Aladdin attractions in the more Arabian-themed Adventureland section of the park.

Later that night, Harry was surprised to find that his parents had bought a condominium apartment in Bal Harbour, Florida, and the Potters and Grangers would be staying there over the next couple of weeks, along with Sirius, Remus, and Dora. They flew in the private plane that they had acquired to go along with the pilot's licenses that James and Sirius had gotten.

The arrived on the evening of Sunday, December 19, 1993. When they arrived, they'd found some new friends. They were two muggle families; the Kahns and the Greissmans. It turned out their children, Danny Kahn and Rachel Greissman, were bigger Disney fans than they were.

One night, the Potters and Grangers were joining the Kahn and Greissman families for dinner at their apartment, and the kids were trying to settle on a Disney movie to watch on VHS tape. Eventually, they decided on _Aladdin_. This was Danny's favorite film, but before he put the tape in, Harry grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Danny, how can Aladdin already be out on videocassette?" He asked. "It's still in the cinemas."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Danny replied. "It was in theatres last year."

"I mean that I just saw it at the cinema last week," he replied. "And cinema is the correct term, isn't it?"

"Oh, I forgot. You guys are from England," Danny realized. "The release dates must be different for every country."

Danny popped the tape into the player and the previews begun… after having to sit through the FBI warnings on the green background, that is.

Harry didn't know it, but he was in for a big surprise from the first preview. They heard the familiar voice of the Disney voice over guy speak,

"Over the years, Walt Disney Studios has taken us on unforgettable journeys. From under the sea in _The Little Mermaid_ , to an enchanted castle in _Beauty and the Beast_ , and into a whole new world with _Aladdin…_ "

Harry then saw the opening to the intro of the one film he'd been so longing to see. When Danny was his reaction, he knew what he had to do. He'd seen Rachel and Hermione bond over _Beauty and the Beast_ and this kind of reaction was nothing new to him.

Harry was dismayed to find that in the United States, _The Lion King_ was to be released in the summer, not the Autumn and thus, Danny and Rachel would see it first.

Lily and James decided that he only thing to do would be to visit their new friends the next summer and then go out to see it.

This is only a brief summary of The Potter and Granger's Florida holidays. I'll expand on them, plus the EuroDisney trip in another story. If you're wondering what Danny is going to do, I'll fill you in on the next chapter.

Yes, life was good for Harry, and Danny, but in the next chapter, it would get even more interesting.


	6. The Lion King

_Chapter 6: The Lion King_

It was the summer of 1994, just after third year. You may expect Harry and Hermione to be relaxing at the Potter house in Liverpool, but not this time. Right now, they're in America. Woodmere, New York, to be exact. They're visiting some ironically Jewish friends they've made last Christmas. Their names were Danny Kahn and Rachel Greissman.

Danny and Rachel lived at 934 Woodmere Drive and had been doing so for the last eight years. They'd slept in the same room for all that time and thus, it led to some interesting changes that year. But, I digress. This chapter is about Harry, not them.

Anyways, one day, the four of them were gathered in Danny and Rachel's bedroom. Rachel and Hermione were parked in front of the television watching _Beauty and the Beast_. The two of them had bonded over their love of this film when they'd met each other and were now becoming very close friends. Of course, both of them loved it for different reasons. Hermione's reason was kind of obvious, but Rachel on the other hand, had other interests in it. She liked it because for once, Disney made a heroine that had brown hair, like hers.

"Why should the blondes have all the fun?" She asked.

In the other timeline, you girly expect Hermione to turn away from someone interested in this, but only if she were too feminine. Rachel had thoughts like these about the girls from _Full House_ , particularly DJ.

"Too had her brains are in her boobs," she muttered.

Also, Hermione noticed that she too looked like Belle in some ways. She had brown hair, but it was lighter than Belle's, and bushier. Rachel's hair was about the same color as Belle's, but curlier. Also, they noticed that the both of them wore Belle's colors. Hermione wore blue, Rachel wore yellow.

Since they were spending a couple of weeks there, Rachel let Hermione sleep with the giant stuffed Beast she had. She had this along with other _Beauty and the Beast_ items, including the soundtrack on both CD and cassette, an electronic magic mirror, a plastic enchanted rose, snow globes, picture frames, and a yellow Belle dress, just to name a few. But her most prized items were the Belle and Beast dolls made by Mattel.

Harry's attention was elsewhere. He was busy admiring the _Aladdin_ collection that Danny had. He had everything; snow globes, picture frames, games, books, electronic swords (both light-up and sound), popcorn buckets from Disney World and Walt Disney's World On Ice, plush toys, a costume, the soundtrack on both CD and cassette, and quite a selection of apparel, just to name a few. But the most prized items were the _Aladdin_ action figures made by Mattel. Danny had every one they'd made, from Aladdin himself to Evil Genie Jafar. They still had all their swords, scepters, and other accessories, along with all the Genie coins they came with.

Harry started to long for a collection like this, only with items from the movie he was so excited to see. Danny and Rachel had already seen it a few weeks prior and had bought some of the merchandise. The movie wouldn't be released in the U.K. until October, but The Potters and Grangers decided to let them stay with their new friends to give them a head start. The film they were seeing was Disney's 32nd animated feature, _The Lion King._

Soon enough, the big day came. They were going to see the movie at the Green Acres Cinema in the Green Acres Mall area. It was a rather large cinema, and it smelled nice also. They chose a 6:00 showtime so they could order in pizza when they got back. Also, they had tickets reserved for them so they wouldn't have to wait in such a long line for tickets. The last Danny and Rachel were there, there was a long line of people around the block, waiting to see the movie.

When they got inside, it was even better. The whole cinema was decorated for the release. Everywhere you looked, there were fake trees and banana leaves mounted, with cardboard characters sticking out of the brush.

When they went to get popcorn, it was placed into _Lion King_ buckets. Hermione made a beeline for the candy/sweets. Her parents told her not to get any, but in this timeline, she understood that you'd never get anywhere unless you bent the rules a little bit.

Soon enough, the group entered the theater. Wherever they sat, they considered it the best seats in the house, even though a whole crowd of people swarmed to get seats.

Remember, when _The Lion King_ came out it was a big stinkin' hit.

Eventually, the lights went down and the previews begun. Most of the other big summer movies had been released, so they didn't see trailers for movies like _Forrest Gump_ or _The Mask_. Danny and Rachel saw those trailers when they saw _The Flintstones_ about a month prior. One preview that did look tempting was a trailer for a live action version of _The Jungle Book_ , titled, _Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book_ , starring Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli.

"What are Fred and George going to say about that?" Harry wondered.

Soon enough, the movie begun.

After seeing the Walt Disney Pictures logo with the jungle sounds over it, followed by the lion's roar, it happened.

After hearing the first note of that first song, you'd expect he audience to erupt with applause, but applause just seemed too distracting for an opening like that.

When the song ended with the bang on the drum, all Harry thought was…

"Wicked."

When Simba first appeared as a cub standing on Pride a rock at pre-dawn, Hermione instantly wanted a Simba of her own. She wanted one that could just stay a cub forever, and even look like Simba did in the movie, as opposed to a real lion cub.

Harry's interest in Simba, however, was different. As soon as Simba had grown into an adult, he wanted an Adult Simba, as it would seem more heroic.

The real deciding point for both of them, was when Simba and Nala were reunited and falling in love. As the two lovers embraced each other, Harry and Hermione noticed that their hands were touching each other on the armrest. The both of them looked at each other and felt a strange churning in their stomachs. Danny and Rachel smiled at them, but Harry knew what he'd do if Sarah were there teasing them about it.

Fortunately, she wasn't there to ruin their little moment, but Harry knew that Sarah would be starting Hogwarts in the Fall, and things would really get embarrassing.

None of this is to say the other scenes didn't go ignored. The Wildebeest stampede was definitely captivating, the Mufasa's ghost scene was an obvious favorite, and the songs… need I say more.

The final fight scene was exciting for Harry, because of how much it played with the color red, his favorite color. After Simba defeated Scar and made his kingly roar, Harry was tempted to get up and yell, "Hallelujah". But he felt it still wasn't the right time yet.

The buildup in the final scene was when Harry thought,

"It is time."

The chorus sang as Simba and Nala's cub was presented,

 _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the circle,_

 _The Circle of Life…_

 _Circle of…_

 _Life!_

After the bang on the drum, the whole audience erupted with the loudest applause of all.

As the friends exited the theater, Harry looked at the poster. Unlike the others, the stub at the bottom read,

 _Visit Disneyland in California and Walt Disney World in Florida_.

Harry then looked at his popcorn bucket and Danny knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"I want to have a Lion King collection as big as your Aladdin collection," he told Danny.

"Well, I'll help you get started," Danny offered. "There's a Toys R Us nearby."

The friends entered the Toys R Us and headed for the _Lion King_ section. There were cardboard characters hanging from the ceiling and fake banana and palm leaves tacked onto boards. Danny bought Harry the two box sets of Mattel's _Lion King_ action figures, along with some that didn't come in the box sets, such as Mufasa, and some of the Hyenas. Harry's favorite was he set that contained the Adult Simba, along with Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki. Also, Harry got some _Lion King_ trading cards, as a companion piece to Chocolate Frogs cards.

When they returned home, they ordered in a Pizza from the nearby Marinara Pizza Place. They'd ordered a regular pie, along with a penne fiorite. This was Hermione's favorite because it had sun-dried tomatoes.

Later, Lily and James called Harry and Hermione and announced that they had an announcement.

"Tomorrow morning, we're getting on the plane… and going to Disney World!"

Danny and Rachel held excitement for their friends.

Danny offered his best wishes, "Have a great time, guys."

"And you're coming with us," James added.

"Is that okay, mom?" Danny asked.

"Weren't you just there a couple of weeks ago?" Danny's mother Jill teased,

Danny clearly knew his mother was teasing, "Mom!"

He knew she was more than happy with it because of how much they all trusted each other.

Danny looked at a brochure for Disney World and grinned at Harry. He pointed to a section labeled, _New!_ There was a poster for a new attraction at the Magic Kingdom, titled _Legend of the Lion King._ The bottom read, _opening July 8_. This would be he day after they arrived. Harry knew he could not miss this, as it would be the highlight of his life.

I'll be writing about this trip in another story, along with last year's Paris trip and last Christmas's Florida trip. I've already talked too much about Disney in comparison the Magic of Harry Potter. I hope you've enjoyed this peek in the Wizarding World's introduction to the Magic Kingdom.

Until next time, remember to believe in Magic.

The End.


End file.
